


而今我晚餐时不再痴痴凝望

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 旧文搬运17.6.8





	而今我晚餐时不再痴痴凝望

【Hannigram】而今我晚餐时不再痴痴凝望

@物理是噩梦 的点梗，其实这篇文前半部分在搞笑，标题配在这里似乎是说的拔叔(?)  
以及这次不立flag了，每次我说还要再更新，就都没有更。。。

 

Bedelia终于相信Hannibal和Will确实死了，她可以真正享受那作为最后的蓝胡子之妻的胜利果实了，四年了，她从来不像Chilton他们那样东躲西藏，因为她知道那只是苟延残喘，她一直就在这里，无论Hannibal或Will是否会找上门来，她都不曾离去。她的骄傲不允许她的逃跑，她迫切地想要证明自己是正确的。她的智慧，她的气度，她的胆识，让她和恶魔共舞后全身而退。  
至少一个月前的她是这么想的。她现在坐在那里，看着Hannibal和Will一起准备晚餐，并且主菜是她的腿，Bedelia想起了当时Freddie写的那篇新闻中提到的“谋杀夫夫”，曾几何时Will还会对此大声反驳，而今当她这么形容他们时，Will只是一笑而过。  
Will一边为她倒上红酒，一边说:“我可是很希望和你继续当时关于蓝胡子之妻的话题呢。”他脸上有一道窄窄的疤痕，她猜想是红龙留给他的，那伤疤恢复得很好，如果不是近距离细看根本看不出。那笑容使那疤痕扯成一个狰狞的形状。“也许你想承认你的错误了？”  
Bedelia思考着自己有多大的可能性能活过这顿晚餐，原则上Hannibal不希望有人死在他的餐桌上，但现在这不是他的餐桌，而且在意大利时也有个倒霉鬼菜没吃几口就被戳死了。“是的。”Bedelia点了点头。  
Hannibal终于做完了甜点，从厨房里走了出来，他给了Will一个简短的吻，然后说:“我想是时候开始款待我们的贵宾了。”

Bedelia最近两天有点心神不宁，她看到了犯罪解密网上的一些新闻，说有人目击到了Hannibal和Will，尽管Freddie的文字向来比较尖锐，但是新闻本身的真实性确实是可靠的。她上个月以为终于可以确定那两个恶魔的死了，可现在她不那么确定了。她整天惴惴不安，她甚至打给了Jack，要求出动警力保护她，不过被Jack拒绝了。这天她掏出钥匙，打开家门，刚走进去就被人用药给迷倒了。  
等她醒来的时候发现自己坐在椅子上，少了一条腿。伤口已经被包扎好了，也没有什么疼痛感。她环顾四周，确定了自己还在家里。她听到厨房里传来细碎的声响，仔细辨别的话，可以听出是刀落在砧板上的声响，慢慢地声音停了。然后她听到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“我觉得她差不多该醒了，我去看看吧。”  
“好的，我这里还有一点芹菜要切，你去看看吧。”  
是Hannibal和Will，这意味着Bedelia美好的生活已经走到头了。她看到了那个男人，他和四年前的他变化不大，但她敏锐的直觉告诉她，眼前这个卷发男人已经不是四年前她认识的那个Will Graham了，如果说当时她看到的是一只正在蜕变的幼虫，那么现在站在她面前的就是一只美丽的蝴蝶。他体内更为黑暗的本质在这四年里不断被发掘出来，直到他完美地蜕变，展开了他艳丽的翅膀。  
“你好，Bedelia。”Will微笑着看着她。  
“你还是回来了。”她僵硬地说。  
“是的，”Will撑在一旁的凳背上，“很荣幸，你是第一个。”  
哦，荣幸，她宁可不要。“你们想借我的死宣告你们的回归。”  
“不，这只是我们的未尽事业罢了，”Will似乎在思索什么，顿了几秒，“一开始我是想选Freddie的，但Hannibal似乎对她后期的一些文章表现出了强烈的兴趣，换句话说，他确实很认同“谋杀夫夫”这个称呼。”他的语气是那么轻松，就像家庭主妇在讨论她午餐该做什么，不过这两件事本质上的确没有什么区别。  
“那么你怎么想？”Bedelia问。  
“现在想来，Freddie确实很有先见之明，而且她帮了我不少忙，也许留着她确实是个好主意。啊，我想你可能想来点酒？”  
Bedelia点了点头。她看见Will转身离去，试图站起来，但还是因为重心不稳跌回了凳子上。她没找到自己的手机，固定电话离开她太远了，Bedelia失望透顶。  
“别那么伤心，很少有人有机会能品尝到自己的腿的，上一个有这种享受的人还是Dr.Gideon呢。”Will把酒杯递给她，一边说道。  
她颤抖着接过酒杯，此时此刻，她希望自己能赶紧醉死在这里，而不要去面对这一切，然而这不可能。Hannibal的声音从厨房里传来，Will放下酒杯，“看来我暂时没法陪你了，希望你能安安静静地坐在这里等着，而不是做一些愚蠢的举动，好吗？”  
Bedelia不置可否。  
这次Will关上了厨房的门。Bedelia不想知道他们在厨房里做什么，她的直觉告诉她这是逃跑的最佳时机。可她还能怎么跑？她现在缺了一条腿，就算她能坐上汽车，她开出去不到两公里估计就会发生车祸的。最终她颤巍巍地脱下那只鞋，扶着桌子慢慢蹲在了地上。她必须拿到电话。她慢慢地，小心翼翼地爬向那电话，颤抖着按下那些数字，打给了Jack。很遗憾的是，电话线被切断了。她跌坐在地上，心如死灰。

Will看着Hannibal清理着地上的血迹，房间里灯还暗着，Will手上的戒指在月色下闪闪发光。“Hannibal，我开始觉得有点无聊了。”  
Hannibal停下了手里的事:“为什么？”  
“我想回去了。四年前，还有很多人……他们还活着呢。”Will说。Hannibal脱掉手套扔到一边，手亲昵地抚过Will的脸颊:“你不会真的以为我忘了他们了吧？但是我以为你更偏爱现在的生活，简单，平静，还有偶尔的杀戮。”他们生活在一个沿海的小城，在乡间有一幢别墅，养了几条狗，Hannibal在这里开了个小诊所，一切都很完美。  
“现在的生活确实很棒，可是，我是说，我们还有未尽的事业。”Will低下了头。  
“你不怕我们被抓住吗？”Hannibal的声音变得低沉，他盯着Will的眼睛，不放过任何微小的变化。  
“他们抓不住我们的。”Will坚定地说。  
“哦，我亲爱的Will。”Hannibal叹息着咬住了Will的嘴唇，开始吻他，直到鲜血从唇边低下才停止。Will舔掉了嘴边的血:“你老是改不掉这个。”但他喜欢这个，Hannibal施与他的一切他都会热情地接受，他已经摒弃了曾经的顾虑，真正地冲破了那个茧。  
“因为你一直都很美味。”Hannibal笑了。“我们该从谁开始呢？”有很多人都在Hannibal的名单上，因此排个先后顺序非常重要。  
“Freddie如何？”  
“我不得不说，Lounds女士后期的一些文章还是非常真实可靠的，包括你躺在医院里的照片。这足以弥补她的大部分过失。”Hannibal非常赞同Lounds关于“谋杀夫夫”的“贴切”报道。  
“那就是Bedelia了，我想这没有什么商量的余地了。”  
“你是不是还对她的事情耿耿于怀？”在很长一段时间里，Will都不太愿意和Hannibal讨论她，他也拒绝承认是他的嫉妒心在作祟。但Hannibal明白他们在争论谁是最后的蓝胡子之妻的时候就已经结怨。  
“可能吧。”他嘟囔着说。  
“你打算什么时候出发？”  
“等你处理好这里的一切吧。”Will靠在了Hannibal的肩上，此刻他感觉自己充满了力量。

 

END


End file.
